


Studying

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't get anything done with Padfoot around, jeez.</p><p>
  <a href="http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/97635628738/i-thought-about-it-and-this-really-needed-a-lot">tumblr link pt 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/97647344223/hahaha-i-just-cant-stop-it-was-a-necessary">tumblr link pt 2</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
